Talk:Bloodlapper
Testimonials *Easy solo by 99PUP/NIN... kind of a joke really... *Easy solo by 90 THF/NIN, wasn't hit once. --Solrain 09:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) *Solo by 90 BST/THF using Dipper Yuly. No pet swap needed unless you get unlucky and it hits a lot during blood weapon. *Soloable by a COR *Extremely easy duo by SMN/WHM and BLM/RDM. Pop the nm, smn has carby on it and pretty much carby kites it along the wall all the way to the cave. The blm just stays near the zone and nukes it when its near and zones. Only hp lost was with his ridiculous drain. *Solo by BLM/NIN or frankly BLM/RDM would work fine too. with no difficulty at all. *Soloable by RDM/NIN or BLM/NIN using the kite method around the mountain in bottom right corner of (J-9). (Gravity not needed typically, he casts absorb spell any time he is near you) *Soloable by SMN/WHM. Just Carbykiting through the whole Area, pretty easy but long fight though. *Beatable by 2 BST's,(75 and 73) with familiar and Mountain Scolopendrids, and a DRK 75 and WHM 75. * Duoable by a RDM/BLM and a THF/NIN. *RDM & BLM may duo by zone south west of ??? at L-11. The RDM can sleep while the BLM nukes. BLM zones to dump hate and to rest mp. RDM should be geared for high INT. *Soloable by BLM/RDM with Medicines and Juice. *Duoable with little difficulty by a 75 RDM and 75 SCH. *Duoable two BLM75/RDM37 using Sleep/Nuke Strategy. *Duoable by 75 RDM/NIN and 70 SCH/RDM with little difficulty. *NIN/WAR, RDM/DRK, BRD/WHM, WHM/BLM can take him down, long fight but a very easy fight, just keep an eye on the Ninja *Duoable by a RDM/NIN and a SCH/NIN using a sleep nuking method. SCH uses AoE klimaform when possible to increase the damage output. *Defeated by MonkeyTrifecta (RDM/NIN,THF/NIN,BLM/WHM). THF kited mob while BLM&RDM zone nuked. Fight lasted 20-25min. CONFIRMED DRAIN FOR 1370HP. 3/4 with TH3. *Can be killed by party of 4... RDM/WHM,NIN/WAR,NIN/WAR,MNK/NIN. MNK had to Hundred Fists at 50% for the kill. *Solo by BLM, /nin helps to avoid drain one hits, /rdm if your more confident. Sleep Nuke is very effective if your enfeebling skill is adequate. *Duoable by BLM/NIN and THF/NIN. Thief kite it around the rock at D-8, when Flee is up, THF brings it to zone at C-8 where BLM Nuke -> Zone. Thief then uses Ranged attack to reclaim it and Flee to get some distance to the monster again and get shadows back up. Always have shadows up! Drain is deadly! Rince and repeat. Took about 1 hour. Make sure Flee is ready when bringing it to the zone area for quick safety distance. *Can be killed by 3-4 75 Summoners. Fought him with 3x Summoner and one BLM without any problem at all. Drain constantly did less then 300 to Garuda. Did not get to test fight without BLM, so don't know if SMN can handle alone. I would suggest four summoners to be safe. *Easily duoable by BLM/NIN and RDM/NIN using a Gravity kiting strategy. Subbing NIN is preferred to avoid being one shotted by Drain. Gravity, nuke, sleep, rest, repeat. * Trio of WHM75/BLM37, RDM71/BLM30, BLM75/WHM37 with nuke/sleep method. WHM Viruna very helpful. ES Sleep stuck for WHM with capped magic. *Soloable by SCH75/NIN37 using nuke/sleep method. Just remember to ensure you have 3 shadows up before each nuke in case it resists sleep(s), as this will be a longer fight (~25min). *Duoable by RDM/BLM and BLM/RDM. Careful to make sure BLM stuns Drains. *Do not under any circumstances allow someone to call NPC out unless you plan to melee the NM. Party member called out Soothing Healer NPC when trying to do sleep > nuke strat and first spell NPC cast was Dia 2. Instant fail. *duoed as rdm/nin blm/nin. rdm slept while blm nuked...mob never got one spell off and rdm lost 1 shadow entire fight. rdm's sleep was never resisted but did resist the blm's even with elemental seal...fight toke maybe 10-15mins and with refresh rdm never dropped below 480mp *Duoable by BLM/NIN and NIN/WAR. easy fight, took 30mins *Soloed by SCH/RDM using Sandstorm+Dboots to sleepnuke. If you cast at max range, as you always should, you'll be able to outrun drain if you move quickly. I did three times. *Soloed by Galka BLM80/WHM using sleep/nuke strategy. Fully merited enfeebling and elemental, and also lightning and ice potency. Gear plus merits gave me 296 enfeebling skill, which resulted in 2 consecutive resists on sleep near the beginning of the fight (which is where the only damage done to me was made; 204 damage); afterwards sleep was never resisted (not even half resisted). Having a clock helps with timing the wearing of sleep; I suggest binding just before it wakes up incase of sleep resist (that's if you want to rest more; Galka MP -.-). It took 1 Blizzard IV (853 damage), 12 Thunder IV (896 damage) and a Thunder III (577 damage, overkill @2%) to kill it. Very (below?)average damage based gear (NQ staves, Teal body and legs, AF hat, RSE rope, Ele Torque, INT+4 rings, Rainbow Cape, Cobra Gloves, Moldy/Abyssal, Lv29 Galka Feet lol!) with full elemental merits made for no elemental spell resists at 324 elemental skill. Have fun with this fight! Clear Abyssite makes it intense! (Was 20 yalms away from me!) Ajito 20:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks to the descriptive post above, I plucked up enough courage to try to solo it myself as BLM80/NIN. With 289 Enfeebling, I was lucky to never have seen a resist on Sleep, and if a sleep did resist, there was enough time to try another sleep spell. Seemed to have decent TP Regain, and would often strip 1-2 shadows with Enigmatic Discharge from far away, which gave me ample time to fire off yet another sleep. 5 Thunder IVs, 5 Blizzard IVs (1 resist), doing between 900-1000 dmg, and a Manafonted BurstII at the end for shits n giggles sealed the win. No damage taken, 1 Drain absorbed by shadows and finally the drop^^ Thanks, ajito :P Ratie 12:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Been fighting this today several times, some data for drop rate, we've gotten three mufflers from seven pops. --JoQuo711 03:37, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Finished off by getting mufflers for the other two people, from another five pops, so overall rate of 5/12 for us (no Treasure Hunter present for any of these pops/drops). Seems like drop rate could be around 40-50%. I'm gonna go ahead and throw 40% in there on the Bloodlapper page for now with a verification flag that we can delete once there's enough data to confirm the drop rate. --JoQuo711 21:33, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Fought this today, and added what info I could. I listed his level as 80, but I could be slightly off. It gave 114 exp to me with Sigil on, in a PT of 5 (4 were 75, myself included, but one was lower, though I'm unsure of his actual level; don't know if that affects it). I think the numbers were off because Gnats give more exp than normal for their level (I soloed an EM Gnat and got 105 exp before). --Kyrie 20:27, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Fought this a few more times. We went 0/3 with no THF, but then we got a THF with TH3 and went 3/3 (overall 3/6). --Kyrie 15:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Just a quick bit of drop rate data: 19% moon waning crescent on firesday was last pop. 3 pops total. 1/3 dropped. Had a lv70 thief there with thief's knife in hand. --Misara 04:49, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Drop rate info: 0/6 as of 10minutes ago -.-; Tah 04:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC)Tah 1 Muffler from 6 spawns, during New Moon 7%~2%.. rather depressing but a balanced Mage group (In my case, BLM/RDM BLM/RDM RDM/BLM BRD/WHM) had no particular trouble taking down Bloodlapper, the only real issue was with local Gnats who decided to walk over and say Hello. Had nearly zero resistance to Sleep II without the use of Elemental Seal from the RDM (me) using Melon Pie+1. Dawezy 11:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Was kind of worried after reading drop rate. Not sure where the luck came from but with TH3 we went 4/4 on the Mufflers.Marathong 30 July 2008 (UTC) 3/3 with TH4 --Blazza 11:45, 11 September 2008 (UTC) This thing is hyped up a bit much on this page and on the main page, i just solo killed this thing on blm/nin and was never hit once, no spells ever landed and i resisted sleep exactly 2 times OHNOES, this thing is a cake walk i could have killed it drunk. --Ninjawizard 02:55, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Killing Strategies Just fought this NM yesterday, he's not very fun. However, the Gnats around the pop area are harder than the NM! We went with a set up of NIN/THF NIN/DNC RDM/WHM (probably 2 nin/dnc would make it easier, the set up wasn't pre-planned). Unfortunately, due to the NM constantly shedding enfeebles aoe back on party I (the rdm) did not focus on keeping him enfeebled - for most of the fight the only enfeebles were the dancing ones. Usually he used that move twice in a row so be aware of this if you're quick to rid negative status. As a mage you should try to keep shadows/blink up as much as possible as he likes to switch targets to cast spells, mostly virus and drain/aspir. It took a fair bit of time but we were able to kill it. 1/1 --Ariannas 13:23, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Our tank died on our last of 3 runs but we were able to finish off the last ~40% by sleep/nuking (I was RDM/NIN and had a BLM/WHM in pt.) It's not *that* resistant to sleep -- I only missed one cast and was on the wrong sj and in the wrong gear to be doing it effectively. It was actually easier duo than with the full party! --Dewin 22:52, 24 March 2008 (UTC) We did this on March 23rd. Farmed 6 triggers for 4 drops. Wiped on the first run due to slow landing on the Bloodlapper, and it shedding to the NIN, who went down fast afterwords. We reconfigured and Manaburned it with 3 RDM and a PUP. Landing sleep with a RDM/SCH was relatively easy. We had a THF hang out for most of the fight using accomplice and steal/mug to keep TH4 on the mob. On the last volley he SA'd the mob to ensure TH4 was active. We got the Vicious Mufflers to drop 4/5 this way. --Webjester 15:09, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Just so you know SE stated that once TH is active it stays active even if your thf is dead. Having some measure of emnity is just whats sets it off, thf doesn't need to have its attention or keep any emnity with mob after. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 19:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Run on 24th of March 2008 4/4 drops, with TH3 --Aphugel 22:55, 24 March 2008 (UTC) -Went with 2BLMs, 2RDMs and a THF friend for the final blow just in case, and each one carrying gnat pellets. When popping, Slept it, then BLMs nuked, Sleep, rinse and repeat. Sleep always stuck with no trouble, but didn't have drop on all runs, looks like drop rate is horrible --Karakuri 05:27, 12 April 2008 (UTC) If you run into problems with aggro from goblins and gnats, bring someone along that can Gravity the NM and then pull all the way to the cave in (K-11) that leads to Fort Karugo-Narugo (S). This allows you to fight clear of aggro. Elixiru 08:24, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Seriously, this guy is a joke to any merited RDM, and probably most RDMs even if your not heavily merited. I have pretty "standard" equipment - no af2, only 2 hq staff (Aquilo's and Jupiter's), and no endgame gear. I took this guy down in about 30 minutes using a combination of Bio2 and Poison2+kite and Blizzard3 and Thunder3+Sleep when my Convert came back up. Thunder 3 was doing 533, and Blizzard 3 was doing 508 (74+52 INT). I used a Melon Pie+1 and went /NIN. He never resisted Bind, Sleep, or Gravity. In fact, he only resisted one nuke the whole time. If your on the fence about trying to solo this guy, I'd recommend you give it a shot. Just sub Ninja to prevent heavy Drain damage, and plan out a kiting route (and backup route) in advance that's relatively safe. For the beginning part of the fight I kited him around his pop area until the monsters threatened to attack me. After that, I went up to J-10 / J-9 and killed him there. --Bapidai 05:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Fought this today with 3; a RDM/NIN, SCH/NIN and a THF/NIN. The RDM and SCH used a sleep/nuke strategy to kill this. The RDM slept (with some assistance from the SCH where needed), kept the SCH and RDM hasted and refreshed, kept enfeebles stack on the mob and helped nuke. The SCH nuked making sure to make good use out of the stratagems (primarily penury and ebullience), while casting Thunderstorm and AoE Klimaform when possible. When MP got low, they slept and rested. When it got to about 5%, the THF used accomplice and SA to get hate to active treasure hunter, and started to sleep/SA it. Killed in about 15-20 minutes, and got 1/1 on the drop. Fought the mob next to the tunnel at (K-11) leading to the Fort Karugo-Narugo zone. Sleep didn't get resisted at all during the fight. --Curjos 22:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Went 1/1 on him a while ago. He was a joke. We were 2 BLM's, a THF , a RDM and a DNC (Don't really know why DNC was there lol) Me and other BLM would time an IV nuke, then RDM would sleep it. We repeated untill he was at about 20% hp , then DNC Animated Flourished it and started meleeing it with THF. I had too much hate and got 2 shot once they started meleeing , but they killed it and i got drop \O/ lol. Fight took about 5 mins max. --Roudidou , Ragnarok Server Attempt Failure Attempted Duo RDM73/BLM36 and RDM75/DRK37 or BLM37 , doesnt really matter i think , Using Sleep/Time Nook Kiting method . Aggro from Surounding Gnat Spawns caused the failure more likely . Sleep 2 was unresisted until after we had gotten him well below 50% . Elemental Magic Resistance seems higher than Normal Gnats , but is less resistant to Enfeebles than Normal Gnats . I was the RDM73 with Z Mitts , Moldivite Earring and Mahant Sandals for +12 Magic Atk . and 75+17 INT . Blizzard 3 was hitting for 150-400 . The Higher LV RDM i beleive was BLM but during the fight i saw a Stun cast , but am not sure if he cast it or the NM cast it . This NM also Hits Very Very hard dealing a consistant 200+ non critical hit . He would Punch thru Stoneskin/Phalanx in 1 or 2 hits , Yikes !! /NIN may have helped with damage Taken acausing less MP to be used for Recovery , but the loss of Magic Atk , INT and MP would make that portion of the fight that much Harder .The Higher LV RDM died while we were resting but we recovered by Chainspell/Raise/Ele Seal Sleep 2 at around 40% . We had gotten him down to 20-30% when we were aggro'd by a nearby Gnat . Sleep became Resisted much qwikker by Normal Gnat causing a Wipe , effectively .--MIKUMARU 18:50, 31 March 2008 (UTC) 0/4 On the Mufflers. 4/6 on the kill. 1st attempt: No TH was present for the time when we actually completed this successfully. Set up was 75blm/rdm 75blm/whm 75blm/whm 73blm/sch and 75rdm/blm. Very simple; gravity, kite & nuke. 0/4 On the mufflers, at one point the rdm d/c'd after the first two times. So 2 times it was just 4 blm's. Sleep2 seems hard to stick if you get into trouble so be prepared to use Elemental Seal. 2nd attempt: full wipe blm71/whm blm73/sch rdm75/blm wiped in 2min. Gravity wasn't sticking from the rdm, ES Sleep2 stuck but the blm71 woke it up with a tier 3. It killed the rdm and blm's sleep wouldn't stick thus resulting in a wipe. 3rd Attempt: 75war/nin 75thf/war 75thf/nin 75rdm/whm 73blm/sch 75rdm/blm. Thf's SA was working well to get hate while the war/nin recasted utsu1. Collaborator on party members is nice as well and instant. Not sure but the war/nin said this thing triple attacks, which makes sense if it is true. 1 second war/nin had 900ish hp, but in the midst of blm/sch casting cureIII, he dropped. Then, thf/war dropped 1min later, thf/nin lasted a bit longer until utsu1 got interrupted followed by a drain. Rdm apparantly went afk. giving up for now! good luck to everyone else!--Tandem 18:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) So far 2/6 on the mufflers, 6/6 on the kill. The last attempt was the duo mentioned above of SCH/RDM lvl 70 and RDM/NIN 75, using simple binding, sleeping and nuking method. The front page says somewhat resistant to sleep, but i found bind to be far more resistant than sleep. Blizzard III doing most damage of nukes, rather resistant to Stone IV hitting 60s when Bliz and Thunder well over 200. Recommended that the SCH uses sublimination with caution, as stoneskin is needed to survive drains. Reason for not dropping item may be cause to engaging while having allied tags?(not confirmed, most likely incorrect) Has research into drops obtainable from NMs whilst having tags on been done? Tags used to avoid loss of EXP if we did die.Zeekk 00:25, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::"Drawbacks allied tags include the inability to improve skills (If you fight Campaign mobs without Allied Tags, you will get Skill ups), earn experience points for individual kills, '''and the right to loot fallen enemies.'''" Mobs fought with allied tags status will not drop items. See this link for more info: [http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Allied_TagsWiki Allied Tags] I rocky 04:17, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed a significant drop rate change on this thing? Shortly after it came out, some friends and myself popped half a dozen and went 100% on mufflers (with no TH of any kind)... yet I have just gone 0/14 over the last few weeks. Belade 05:30, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Finally! Got one muffler drop out of 16 pops of this NM... In the process I learned an easy way to fight in a safe area is to Sleep (1, NOT 2!) the NM on pop, invis yourself, and then run SW to the area in front of the cave to the Fort. Wait for the NM to wake up and fight it when it reaches you. No more wandering mobs to worry about aggroing! Belade 01:32, 1 October 2008 (UTC)